


[Podfic] They Hammered in His Teeth

by jribbing



Series: Dead horses [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Flashbacks, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Dean Winchester, Suicidal Sam Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing
Summary: Sam has a secret. [Podfic Version]
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Dead horses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] They Hammered in His Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Hammered in His Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562903) by [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing). 



> Please heed the tags.
> 
> "Your branches have attracted a mighty wind. You could go mad."
> 
> Additional notes: This is experimental, with an edited background track in order to convey a sense of emotional dread, uneasiness, and drain. Earphones will enhance the overall experience.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an amateur production.

[They Hammered in His Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562903)

**Author:** [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing)

 **Reader:** [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing)

 **Length:** 13:37

 **Download:** [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j2xorijdtniqfna/They_Hammered_in_His_Teeth.mp3/file)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All the dates are significant, according to the chronological timeline of the show wherein the season 6 and season 8 year long gaps are factored in.


End file.
